


Day 7: Cosplaying

by overtaxed_emperor



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [7]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtaxed_emperor/pseuds/overtaxed_emperor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide cosplays as Kise and Kaneki cosplays as Kaworu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7: Cosplaying

**Author's Note:**

> This one is super short, I didn’t know what to do for it oops.

The morning was a disaster. Hide scrambled to find his wig but to no avail. The apartment was a disaster with last minute costume adjustments, and clothes were strewn everywhere. He panicked and ran to the bathroom. Kaneki jumped at the sudden entrance.

“Have you seen my wig?” Hide asked.

“It should be on the couch, where you left it last night,” Kaneki replied, trying to put in his red contacts.

“I already checked there.”

“Did you lift up the couch cushions?”

Hide froze. “Oh, right.” He rushed to the living room, lifted up the couch cushion, and sure enough, his wig was there. He put the wig on and ran back to the bathroom. 

“Come on, we’re gonna be late,” Hide said, poking Kaneki in the side. 

“Wait a minute,” Kaneki protested, looking in the mirror. He pouted and turned around. “I don’t like it.”

“Huh?” Hide stared at him. “Are you joking? It’s too late to say that now.”

“I know, but I don’t want to go out looking like this.” Kaneki pulled at his silver-haired wig and widened his eyes. “It looks like I’m a full ghoul.”

“That’s because Kaworu’s eye color is red,” Hide said, putting his hands on his hips. “We need to leave now.”

“I don’t want to,” Kaneki said, crossing his arms. “I look silly.”

“Not as silly as I do.” Hide stood in front of the mirror, checking his appearance. “My cateyes are crooked and I’m wearing a fake earring.”

“Why do you even need a wig? You’re hair's already blonde.”

“Because Kise doesn’t have brown roots. Anyway,” Hide said, “what is it going to take to get you out of this house?”

Kaneki thought about it for a minute. “Well, I guess you could buy me merchandise while we’re there.”

“Is that all? Or is there a catch?” Hide asked, grabbing Kaneki’s hand to pull him out of the bathroom.

“There’s no catch,” Kaneki declared. “I just want you to spoil me since I’m embarrassed.”

“Anything for my princess.” Hide opened the door and walked outside. They didn’t need coats; the weather was quite nice for a fall day.

“I’m not a princess,” Kaneki pouted. “If anything, you’re the princess.”

“How am I the princess?” Hide asked.

“You always want me to take out my kagune cause you think they’re ‘fun’, you want me to cook you food, cuddle you,” Kaneki said. “And you want me to let you sleep in until who knows when.”

“But you do it anyway out of love,” Hide crooned. 

“Of course I do.”

“Oh wait, on the topic of food, did you eat before we left?” 

“Huh? Ah, no I forgot.”

“And how long has it been since you last ate?” Hide asked.

“Maybe a month or two?”

Hide sighed. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
